


Champagne Wishes

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Community: wednesday100, F/M, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Sequel to The Real Lex Luthor





	Champagne Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> July 30 2003

As soon as the words left his mouth, Lex was sorry he'd said them. Clark left the room head bowed, back bent. He pulled on his clothes like an old arthritic man, and walked out of the castle with uncertain steps.  
Lex wasn't surprised when Clark didn't show for the wedding.  
It was all untrue, he discovered later. He needed love. He needed Clark. He should have tried harder, fought for a future he could believe in.  
The champagne he raised to Helen's wedding toast was bitter. He watched his past slip away as the jet lifted into the air.


End file.
